The Freshmen Tours
by wingz of an angel
Summary: Someone has to volunteer to give the freshmen tours, but why doesn't Casey want Lindsay to do it? "Jealous, Casey?" "Maybe." "That's hot." "De-rek!" Let's just say Lindsay doesn't keep that job. Enjoy. Read and Review please!


Cute idea I had. Enjoy, and review!

"Hi! Welcome to Queens. My name is Lindsay and I am the senior mentor assigned with the task of your freshman tour. So let's go have a look around. I'll make sure to tell you all about the school, as well as the best places to hang out, the best parties to go to, who's hot, and who's not. If you want to know anything academically ask Beth. She's the other senior mentor assigned to you guys but she's a keener and had a study group to go to. She, not me, is the best person to ask if you have any questions about school work. Eww. Anyways, follow me!"

I'm sure that Lindsay, deep down, is a genuinely nice person, but right now, I hate her. I know it's not nice and I'm supposed to be the nice one, but I do hate her. Little Ms. Prep and Happiness (not that I'm not happy, she's just over the top, fake, happy), is doing the freshman tours. It's not a terrible job, and when someone volunteers for it, the faculty actually decides whether they are a good representative of the school. I would have done it, but my boyfriend tells me I work too hard and I'm going to die at 30 because of it, so I didn't. Don't get me wrong, he loves me and is really supportive of everything I want to do, but he thinks I work too hard.

Back to Lindsay. I hate her, not because she volunteered to do the freshman tours, but why she volunteered. Remember the whole part of her speech where she says she'll inform them on "the hot and the not"? Here's my problem, Derek's in the hot, and I'm in the not. If you are thinking, come on Casey, you and Derek aren't teenagers anymore, get over it, you are way behind. Mom and George were worried about us going to the same University and sharing a flat, but, as it turns out, it was the best thing to ever happen to us. Derek and I got over our difficulties, and, as Marti says, "finally confessed feelings everyone else has known about for years". So yes, he is the aforementioned boyfriend.

It might seem like our relationship would be a World War III, but Derek and I are good for each other. I bring out the keener in him, and he makes sure I live a little. I force him to study, go to class, and do his work, and he takes me to parties and hockey games and the movies. Of course, I sit in the girlfriend pen, and everyone knows me as Derek's girlfriend, so anyone who's stupid enough to hit on him is stupid. And going to face my wrath. That is my problem with Lindsay.

The reason she volunteered for the freshman tours is so that she could tell every freshman that Derek, who they were bound to ask about, he's the captain of the Queens team, voted one of Canada's hottest young bachelors, and most popular guy at college (if that's even possible), was her boyfriend, so they should back off.

Don't think I'm overreacting and it's just rumors, because I know. I had to supervise one of her tours to see if she was actually doing her job, and she told all the freshmen that she was dating Derek.

It happened like this…

"This is the quad where you will hang out a lot after classes, unless of course you are studying. Once again, eww. Anyway, that's the library, a lot of the weird nerds like live there. That place is full of the nots and I would totally avoid it. By the way, freshmen, this is Casey, she's a keener, like Beth, and she is totally a not. Sorry Case, but it's true."

"No problem, Linds (Please note the sarcasm in my comment, no one calls me Case except for my family, friends, and Derek)."

"By the way, Casey is currently single, and will stay that way, unlike me. I'll show you my boyfriend later. Oh, and, in case you were wondering, even if Casey were to date a hot, like Derek Venturi for instance, even though that would never happen, she would still be a not and will remain that way, forever."

"OMG! Who's that? He is so hot. And he looks like Derek Venturi!!!"

"That's right freshmen, that is Derek Venturi. He is the hottest hot on the block, and guess what, I'm dating him! Yay me! So stay away."

"Wow, Lindsay. I didn't even think you would stoop that low. Like Derek would date you. Believe it or not, he goes for girls with character, who are pretty, and, he hates redheads. I thought you, his "biggest fan" would know that. Besides, when I've gone to HIS games, and sat in the girlfriend pen as HIS girlfriend, I haven't seen you there."

"Pssh. He wouldn't date you, he has taste."

"Exactly."

And then I left. Ugh. I hate her.


End file.
